Fujimoto
'Fujimoto '(藤本, Fujimoto) is the father of Ponyo and the husband of Granmamare in Ponyo on a Cliff by the Sea. Fujimoto is voiced by Joji Tokoro in the Japanese and Liam Neeson in the English version. Film After Ponyo snuck away from her home at sea, Fujimoto catches up with her and finds that she was already in Sosuke's care. Fearing and resenting humans, he was desperate to get her back. When coming directly onto land (using pure ocean water to keep him from drying out) didn't work, he used his water spirits to find and capture Ponyo for him. Fujimoto later retrieves Ponyo and brings her back to his underwater home. Fujimoto was too late, however, Ponyo had already tasted human blood and food. Ponyo defies Fujimoto, proclaiming her love for the human boy Sosuke and her desire to become human, exhibiting her powerful magical capabilities inherited from her parents to begin to change into a little girl. Fujimoto was able to temporarily stop her from using her magic to transform into a human by using his potions to boost his own power. It is revealed that Fujimoto has been caretaker of the ocean for a very long time, and has been making potions to eventually restore the ocean to a pre-Cambrian age of power. He takes one drop of the potion, which appears to restore some of his youth and vigor. He then sets out to meet with Granmamare, his wife and goddess of the sea, for help and advice. Relenting to her wish to allow Ponyo to become human, he goes out of his way to collect Sosuke's mother and the senior citizens to witness the event before finally bringing Sosuke and Toki to the underwater garden. He is still hopeful that Ponyo will stay asleep, and tries to trick Sosuke into "running off" with him, after Sosuke runs to Toki instead, Ponyo's sisters convince Fujimoto to let Ponyo and Sosuke go free to their fate. Fujimoto relents once more and releases them from his water spirits, letting them float safely into the jellyfish dome. The balance of nature is restored with Sosuke's promise, and Fujimoto returns Sosuke's boat, apologizing for everything. Sosuke shakes his hand, and Fujimoto bids him take care of his daughter. Sosuke nods, and Fujimoto, resigned, turns to watch them go greet their father as he returns in his ship. Appearance Fujimoto is a tall, lanky man with a gaunt face. His most notable features are his blue and pink makeup, golden earrings, long red hair, beaky nose and his blue and white striped suit with a pink scarf. He sometimes wears a red cloak with a chunky golden clasp, and at the event of his daughter's transformation, he wears a red and white striped suit with a yellow scarf. Personality Fujimoto is a dignified sort of character that demands respect but is also prone to becoming flustered. As a human turned caretaker of the sea, he resents his former kind for being so dirty and polluting his home. Fujimoto is very concerned with order and control, but he is not cruel; Granmamare convinces him sometimes things must happen outside of his control in order for others, like his daughter Ponyo, to be happy. He loves his daughters and wants them to be safe. Fujimoto carries himself with dignity even in defeat. Abilities He is a talented potion maker, sorcerer, scientist and guardian of sea life. *Able to make potions that can increase the level of life in the ocean, or the strength of his own magic. *Extremely knowledgeable about sea life and magic. *Avid magical abilities, also seen in his daughters. *Appears to be able to breathe underwater, with or without a protective bubble. *Long life span - Despite claiming to be human once, Fujimoto seems to have lived a very long life with a slowed-down aging process, and still very agile despite appearing 40 years old. Relationships Ponyo Fujimoto's oldest daughter. Ponyo's Sisters Fujimoto's younger daughters. Granmamare Fujimoto's wife. Trivia He is a real jerk in this film, but in the manga, not so much. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Fish Category:Male Characters Category:Characters